The Call of the Animals Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Call of the Animals Part 1. Narrator: Thousands of years ago, a furious battle was waged against the great and noble Xiaolin Dragon Grand Master, Dashi, and the evil Heylin Witch, Wuya. This was the first Xiaolin Showdown. Wuya pitted her dark magic against Dashi and his mystical power objects: The Shen Gong Wu. In the end, Dashi triumphed and Wuya was forever imprisoned in a simple wooden puzzle box. The threat averted, Dashi spread his Shen Gong Wu around the Earth. For generations, they have secretly maintained the balance of good and evil. Should that balance ever shift. Years later, all the Shang Gong Wu were together again, and Wuya returns with her Heylin Legion, and High Roller joins as a new threat returns. Then, a new alliance of heroes rises up to join Big Green along with the new team of Xiaolin Dragons! They are Power Rangers Dragon Force! The episode begins with Hannibal Roy Bean, he arriving with the Heart of Jong and Moby Morpher. High Roller: Are you sure you got it, Hannibal? Hannibal Roy Bean: Just as Wuya ordered, High Roller. Wuya: With the Heart of Jong, I shall bring back Master Org and Dai Shi. Heart of Jong! With the spell from the Heart of Jong, Master Org and Dai Shi has returned. Master Org: We're back! Dai Shi: And ready for our revenge once more! And who are you? Wuya: I am Wuya, Heylin Witch. And this is my ruling champion, High Roller. High Roller: We too seek our revenge on the Power Rangers. Master Org: What can we do to help you all in return for reviving us? Heylin Chase Young: We start at Big Green and retrieve the rest of the Shen Gong Wu. Dai Shi: Very well, it shall be arranged. Wuya: Good, we'll be ready to gain control on all the Animals in the Middle Kingdom. And then, we'll let the rangers come to us. At Big Green, Raiden and his friends were training with Lin Chung, Omi, and their friends. Raiden Thompson: (using his fist) HA! Lin Chung: (blocking with his staff) Concentrate, Raiden. Don't loose your focus. Raiden Thompson: (noded yes as he kept going) Hiya! Omi: Not bad, Raiden. But let's see you avoid this. Orb of Tornami! Ice! But with the ice about to cover him, Raiden used his fire power to melt the ice. Raiden Thompson: (chuckles) Good try, Omi. Kimiko Tohomiko: That's a pretty good technique back there, Raiden. Mighty Ray: Yeah, you're almost as mightier than me. Raiden Thompson: Thanks for your compliments, you two. Commander ApeTrully: Attention, Heroes and Dragon Force Rangers! We have visitors, report to the main center of Big Green right away! As they all did, Commander ApeTrully started introducing them to the Wild Force and Jungle Fury Rangers along with their mentors and allies. Commander ApeTrully: Everyone, meet the Wild Force Rangers, Cole Evans, Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado, Alyssa Enrilé, and Merrick Baliton, Princess Shayla of the Animarium, and the three reformed Duke and Duchess Orgs, Jindrax, Toxica, and Zen-Aku. Cole Evans: Good to finally meet you, Raiden. Raiden Thompson: Likewise, Cole, it's an honor to meet you as well. Taylor Earhardt: And it's good to finally meet you, Kim. Kimi "Kim" Margera: You too, Taylor. Max Cooper: Nice to meet you, Kirby. Kirby Knoxville: Back at ya, Max. Danny Delgado: And it's good to meet you, Steven. Steven Baxter: Same here, Danny. Alyssa Enrilé: And it's nice to meet you, Angel. Angel Kesler: Good to meet you too, Alyssa. Merrick Baliton: And Raz, Princess Selena, it's a great honor to meet you two. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Same here, Merrick. Princess Selena: And we're honored to meet you, Princess Shayla. Princess Shayla: The honor is all mine, Selena. Commander ApeTrully: And these are the Jungle Fury Rangers, Tiger Master Casey Rhodes, Jaguar Master Theo Martin, Cheetah Master Lily Chilman, Cougar Master Justin Stewart, Wolf Master Robert James, also known as R.J., Rhino Master Dominic Hargan, Elephant Master Zephyr Breeze, Bat Master Sunburst, Shark Master Flash Sentry, Lion Master Jarrod, Chameleon Master Camille, and White Tiger Master, Whiger, and these are the resurrected Masters of Pai Zhuq, the Oder of the Claw, Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope, and Master Guin, and these are, Master Phant, Master Swoop, and R.J.'s father, Master Finn, and these are Fran and Flit. Casey Rhodes: It's an honor to meet you, Raiden. Raiden Thompson: The pleasure's all mine, Casey. Category:Power Rangers Dragon Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5